


Save Jamu

by cupsy



Category: Philip R Harrison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsy/pseuds/cupsy
Summary: An alien colony searches for a new planet to survive on.For more works by Philip R Harrison including free apps and free games, please visit:www.philiprharrison.webs.com





	Save Jamu

5 Days until launch

Jed  
Come on, just once more before practice… Please…

Wan  
You are intolerable… 

Wan smiles and places her hands over Jed’s temples,  
Jed does likewise with her.

They slowly massage each other’s heads as their bodies press together. Jed begins murmuring and breathing heavily as Wan leads him to the mating dock.

The screen closes behind the two lovers as their  
intensity reaches climax.

After several minutes Wan walks out of the dock  
towards the showers.

 

Wan  
You know it’s not gonna work, don’t you?

Jed soon joins Wan in the shower area.

Jed  
I know, this so called scouting expedition would be a waste of time if we could bear young.

Wan  
You know it’s not just us, this voyage is for the  
good of all of the colony.

Jed (smiling at Wan, placing two fingers over his heart)  
For the good of the colony.

Jed and Wan walk down the corridor of the commune,  
Jed drying his short brown hair with a towel

Jed (sighing)  
Another practice session…  
Wan  
It’s only a couple more days until our next run.  
Jed  
Just to find another empty planet!

Wan  
Well, what choice do we have?  
Our only hope is to find somewhere…

Jed  
Don’t I know it.

Jed and Wan arrive at Training Centre 1

Score (sitting in a pod)  
Morning guys

Wan  
Morning

 

Jed  
Hey bud, Where are the others?

Score  
Persephone stopped by her garden on the way over,  
not seen anyone else.

Wan (at a control screen)  
Let’s get started, they all know the drill by now.

Oak and Allura walk in to the bay holding hands.  
Allura leads Oak to two pods.

Wan  
How you guys doing?

Oak (pulling the pod screen down)  
Let’s just get this done.

Allura gives Wan a concerned smile as she slowly  
pulls her pod screen down.  
Jed  
We need you with us Oak. We gotta do this together.  
Silence from Oak’s pod.

Allura (Pulling her screen back up)  
He’ll be fine… He’ll be fine…

Score  
Get over it already Oaky, you can be such a softie for a big guy sometimes. Remember pal (placing two fingers over his heart) It’s for the good of the colony.

Persephone glides over to Wan giving her a hug  
Morning all.

Score  
How are your shrubs doing?

Persephone (smiling coyly at Score)  
My ALLOTMENTS are doing just fine thank you  
very much Score. There should be enough supplies for the stayers until we return.  
Oak (muffled sound coming from his pod)  
Can we get on with this please?

Wan smiles and rolls her eyes at Persephone as  
they enter their pods.

Wan  
Ok guys, (placing two fingers over her heart). For the good of the colony, simulation training one is underway.

Wan flicks a switch in her master pod. The pods begin to rotate on the spot gaining speed. At maximum velocity the pods activate the holding mechanisms and rise six foot in to the air. The pods slowly rotate clockwise around the bay building up speed.

 

 

 

4 days until launch

Allura  
I’ve told you a million times baby, whatever happens I’ll always be yours. It’s just the way it is.

Oak (relenting)  
I know, I know baby, I just can’t accept you being with someone else… whoever or whatever it is.

Allura (straddling a naked Oak on the bed)  
Well baby, I don’t like it any more than you do and anyway it may be you who meets a mate. (Placing two fingers over her heart), for the good of the colony.

Oak (sighing)  
Yeah… great…

 

 

Score (walking towards the plantation zone)  
Honey, honey are you here?

Persephone is tending crops several acres away.

Score  
Hello Sweetheart.

Persephone (pulling off gloves to pet her brow)  
I’m not your sweetheart Score as well you know.

Score (Dramatically holding his heart)  
Oh, Perse, you’re killing me…

Persephone smirks

Score  
What about all our good times together?

 

Persephone (smiling to herself,  
placing two fingers over her heart)  
It was one time… For the good of the colony…

Score  
Yeah, but what a time it was…

Persephone (smiling, placing a tender hand on Score’s arm)   
It was… ok…

Score  
Ok! Ok! You loved it and you know you did…

Persephone (starting to get agitated)  
Score, what can I do for you?  
I’ve got a lot to do before our next sim.

Score (walking off)  
The boss wants to see us…  
Now!

Persephone throws her gloves down in frustration, places a fore finger on either side of her head on her temples and vanishes!

 

Meeting Room 1

The crew are sat at a long table with various papers and drinks scattered along the table top. Wan is pacing the room.

General Yan  
We have identified a new system from our last recon mission. We may have finally found a habited planet.

Jed  
What’s the system?

General Yan  
We have, as yet, named this new system. As you all know time is not on our side and our resources are limited to sending the transport out many more times.

General Exi  
(highlighting an area in a holographic map of the universe)  
Your mission is to journey to these co-ordinates, confirm if there is life and OBSERVE ONLY.

General Yan  
This initial visit is to scout out the planet first – that means, under no circumstances do you make contact. We have reason to believe this planet is what we have been looking for…

General Exi  
You just need to confirm our initial findings and we can all make our final trip together if this is the one.

Score (getting agitated)  
Why would this be different to any of the other ones, we’ve been searching for years… There’s hardly any of us left…

Persephone  
Score… What else can we do? We have to try…

 

Score  
(Slamming papers on the table and storming out of the room)  
We’ve got the extractor damn it… We need to use the extractor…

Allura (shouting to Score)  
It’s too dangerous and you know it…

General Exi  
We need him on board to make this work.

Jed  
He will be, this is difficult for everyone, give him his space.

Oak  
We can all fly, we can do this without him.

Wan (gently placing a hand on Oak’s shoulder)  
No one can pilot us to this planet like Score can, as much as you don’t want to admit it Oak.

3 days until launch.

(In the gym. Score is pushing weights at a frantic, angry pace)

Jed  
Hey, take it easy man, we need you fit and healthy.

Score (putting the weights back on its stand and sitting up)  
I know, I know, I just can’t handle this right now.

Jed  
Don’t get cold feet now pal, you gotta get it together, we are leaving in a few days.

Score  
Can’t you speak to the General? Have another vote? I know we have lost a few, but I’m sure we can get it working again.

Jed  
You know we can take that risk, we can’t lose anyone else to the extractor. Finding new mates is the only way we can survive.  
Score  
I can’t do it Jed, I can’t breed with an newbie – that’s insane!

Jed (walking off)  
You can’t? Or you won’t?

 

2 days until launch.  
Oak (In the plantation zone on board the transport The Plurmene 1)  
You all set honey?

Persephone  
Hey, almost, got a few more barrels to store, but just about done.

Oak  
I’ll get them for you.

Persephone  
Thanks Oak.  
Oak  
Have you been to seen them yet?

Persephone  
I’m going tomorrow, you gonna come along?

Oak  
Course hon, it will be good to go and see them together.

Persephone (lost on thought)  
I’ll gather some lilies from the gardens…

Oak (laying a comforting hand on Persephone’s shoulder)  
Mum’s favourite…

Oak leaves and shortly returns carrying a barrel.

Persephone (smiling)  
You can use the lifter you know.

 

Oak  
I got it.

Persephone  
You know we are all gonna have to try it with a newbie don’t you?

Oak  
It’s hard hun, really hard. Allura is fine with it, she’s acting like she actually wants to do it.

Persephone  
You will always be the only one for her, it’s only the recreational act we need to do, love and emotion won’t be involved.

Oak  
It’s just… it’s just the thought of her being with someone, something else, urgh…

Persephone  
Baby steps big brov, baby steps, we don’t even know what’s on this planet. It could be full of giant slugs or anything.  
Oak (laughing)  
Well, there’s no way I’m mating with a giant slug.

Persephone (smiling)  
We are only observing this time round anyway. When we know what inhabits this planet and how they mate we can analyse how effective a match they will be.

Oak  
I’m half hoping we don’t find anything.

Persephone  
You do if you want our colony to survive. Remember, (placing two fingers on her heart) it’s for the good of the colony.

Oak (Sighing, repeating the gesture)  
For the good of the colony.


End file.
